


The Comfort of a Yakuza

by buttercupful



Series: Fuyuhiko Interactions [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of Izuru, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupful/pseuds/buttercupful
Summary: Hajime hasn't been doing so hot, so Fuyuhiko convinces him to talk to him a bit.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Fuyuhiko Interactions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The Comfort of a Yakuza

**Author's Note:**

> first off gay rights! second, I imagine, as in canon, post Peko's death Fuyuhiko tries harder to take others people's feelings into account but especially tries hard for Hajime in this case. You can perceive this fic how you want but I didn't do the whole Hajime has two personalities and switches between Izuru and Hajime, but rather he woke up as Izuru but made the choice to try to be Hajime Hinata If that makes sense? still can't write for very long but ive been told that gets better with writing experience. finally lame title but I literally could not think of anything else.

Hajime had been working himself to the bone after the Neo World Program, even after everyone had woken up. Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but notice this fact, dating him and all, and really wasn’t wild about this being Hajime’s way of coping. Although he couldn’t be one to judge about coping mechanisms, he didn’t want Hajime to get himself hurt, or bear his burdens alone. It wasn’t really fair to compare what had happened to any of them, but Fuyuhiko felt Hajime had got it pretty bad, what with Izuru Kamukura and all. Though Fuyuhiko can’t say he did very well after he woke up either, having carved out Junko Enoshima’s eye the second he was alone (though it’s not like it worked anyway). Mikan wasn’t very pleased about that.

But for Hajime… His entire being was practically changed. Though on the outside, all he did was have newfound heterochromia and chop off all his hair from his time as Izuru, Fuyuhiko didn’t think he was doing too well. He worked tirelessly with his newfound talents until everyone woke up, until everyone was reunited. So this should be their happy ending, right? It didn’t seem like it. Despite their friends being returned to them, Hajime is still throwing himself into whatever he does, to an unhealthy extent. Fuyuhiko can’t remember the last time he saw Hajime without bags under his eyes.

Even now, as Fuyuhiko observed the spiky haired boy from across the room, while everyone ate a late lunch, Hajime was stifling a yawn with his hand.

He supposes he’ll take it upon himself to talk to Hajime. Besides, he’s not really willing to watch his boyfriend struggle much longer. He crossed the room, catching Hajime’s attention, and edged up to him. Fuyuhiko tried to subtly throw an arm around him, too embarrassed to do all that much PDA, but Sonia noticed and mimicked him, throwing an arm around Gundham’s waist as well, causing the Breeder to bury his face into his scarf. She also extended her arm in a thumbs up, and gave a pretty obvious wink. Fuyuhiko’s face burned but he steered Hajime back to their bedroom. 

They entered the room, Fuyuhiko closing the door behind them, and shoved Hajime somewhat harshly into sitting on the bed.

Hajime rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but he wasn’t all that mad, and asked, “Okay, so what’s your problem?”

“My problem? You have been working nonstop since day one, you think ! You think I haven’t noticed you not sleeping? So spill it, what’s YOUR problem?”

Hajime stared to the side at nothing in particular. “To be fair none of us have been sleeping all that well.”

“Yeah what-fucking-ever! I know something is wrong!” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, but then sat down to the left of Hajime on the bed, and attempted to speak in a gentler voice. “So what’s up? Does this have something to do with Izuru?”

Hajime grimaced at the name, and rubbed his eyes with his forearms. “It doesn’t… really concern you.”

“Failed step one, I’m concerned.” His eye hardened.

Hajime gave an over dramatic sigh and combed through his spiky hair with his hand. “I mean. I guess it’s about Izuru. How can being Izuru NOT have fucked me up, y’know?”

Fuyuhiko nodded and Hajime continued. “It’s just…” He clenches his fists into the sheets. “I wanted so badly to have talent, too, and now that I am ‘blessed’ by it eveything is so… Boring. Predictable.” They fall into silence for a moment.

Fuyuhiko isn’t really sure how he can help, as much as he wants to. This is out of his element, but the least he can do is try. Hajime would do the same for him. He puts his freckled hand over Hajime’s larger one. Hajime looks down before speaking again.

“...It’s hard.” Hajime admits.

“Yeah?” Fuyuhiko tilts his blind side towards Hajime to show he’s listening.

“I mean… Izuru is a part of me. Probably forever. I can’t change that.” Hajime pauses for a moment. “But it’s hard sometimes. Moving past it. Not falling back into old habits, or finding everything boring.” He slumps and leans against Fuyuhiko. “...I guess I’m tired of pretending I’m the same old Hajime.”

Fuyuhiko tries to choose his next words carefully. “I think… It’s okay that you aren’t the same as before. And I don’t think anyone else here would mind that you’ve changed, either.” Hajime shuts his eyes, and Fuyuhiko continues. “I think maybe what’s important is that you’re here, with all of us, working towards a new future. As long as we’re all together, working towards being happy, I think that might be okay.” 

Hajime snorts slightly. “I didn’t take you for someone so soft-hearted. Oh wait. Yes I did.”  
Fuyuhiko sputters and pushes Hajime off of himself. “Don’t fuck with me!” He says, mostly out of habit. Hajime leans down and kisses Fuyuhiko’s forehead, saying “smooch” out loud as he does so.

“Don’t worry, I like that about you,”

“Yeah, yeah, shut it you big gay bastard.” Fuyuhiko grumbles.

Fuyuhiko tugs on Hajime’s ahoge, pulling his face up towards his. “Listen here, you don’t need to be strong all the time. Not for me, not for anyone.”

Hajime, again, sighs and smothers his face down into Fuyuhiko’s neck. He mumbles something inaudible.

“Speak up, shithead.” Fuyuhiko says, but it clearly has no bite to it.

Hajime turns his head to the side. “Doesn’t someone need to keep us all together?”

Fuyuhiko barks out a laugh. “You must think you’re hot shit, don’t you?”

“I mean, not really.”

“Yeah, I know. But listen, no one said you have to do any of this alone. If you need some time, one of us will pick up the slack, yeah?”

Hajime turns back into his neck and smiles. “You’re probably right... You’re one hell of a good boyfriend, you know that?”

“Heh, of course I am! I’m Fuyuhiko fucking Kuzuryuu, I know what the hell I’m doing” He’s smiling now too. “It’s about time you kick back for once. I don’t plan on letting you leave and work yourself to death.”

“Sure thing, baby gangster.”

“That’s Akane’s thing, come up with something original.” He says but still bristles slightly. Fuyuhiko reaches up and unties his eyepatch, leaving it on the bedside table. He loops an arm around the taller boy and pulls them both down onto the bed.

“C’mon I didn’t even take off my tie.” Hajime complains.

“You can worry about that later, now the only thing you have to worry about is spending some quality time with me.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea! We’re just gonna relax and snuggle and no one is allowed to interrupt us!” Fuyuhiko was blushing furiously. For a former yakuza heir he sure got flustered easy. Almost boringly so. Hajime quickly shook his head of that thought.

Fuyuhiko then turned on his side and looped both his arms around Hajime’s ribs.  
“Stop. Thinking. Things.” Fuyuhiko commanded.  
“Sure thing, boss.” Hajime replied sarcastically. They fell into a comfortable silence after that.  
It wasn’t long before Fuyuhiko fell asleep, Hajime followed not long after. They awoke the next morning in a cozy tangle of limbs.


End file.
